Mason County, Michigan
Mason County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 28,274. The county seat is Ludington6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,216 km² (1,242 sq mi). 1,282 km² (495 sq mi) of it is land and 1,934 km² (747 sq mi) of it (60.13%) is water. Major highways * US 31 * US 10 Adjacent counties * Manistee (north) * Lake (east) * Newaygo (southeast) * Oceana (south) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 28,274 people, 11,406 households, and 7,881 families residing in the county. The population density was 22/km² (57/sq mi). There were 16,063 housing units at an average density of 13/km² (32/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.84% White, 0.73% Black or African American, 0.78% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.82% from other races, and 1.53% from two or more races. 3.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.0% spoke English and 2.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 11,406 households out of which 29.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 25.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,704, and the median income for a family was $41,654. Males had a median income of $33,873 versus $22,616 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,713. About 8.20% of families and 11.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.50% of those under age 18 and 7.00% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Mason County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Susan Kasley * Sheriff: Laude Hartrum III * County Clerk: Jim Riffle * County Treasurer: Timothy D. Hansen * Register of Deeds: Diane L. Stark * Drain Commissioner: David A. Hasenbank * County Surveyor: Kenneth L. Ross * County Board of Commissioners by district: ** District 1: Neil Russell ** District 2: Michael Schneider ** District 3: Bob Erickson ** District 4: Jim Pinkerton ** District 5: Jerome Rybicki ** District 6: Tom Posma (Chair) ** District 7: Ron Pedersen ** District 8: Ron Sanders ** District 9: Jeffrey LaPlante ** District 10: Dr. Lewis Squires (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Amber Township *Branch Township *Custer Township *Custer, village *Eden Township *Fountain, village *Free Soil Township *Free Soil, village *Grant Township *Hamlin Township *Logan Township *Ludington, city *Meade Township *Pere Marquette Charter Township *Riverton Township *Scottville, city *Sheridan Township *Sherman Township *Summit Township *Victory Township External links *Ludington Daily News *Mason County Website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Mason County, Michigan